The present invention relates to conveying information regarding a web architecture framework and more particularly to diagnostically demonstrating redundant efforts and gaps in a business.
It is common in presentations and the like to present and convey information through graphic representations. These representations may take a variety of forms, such as alphanumeric characters, various sorts of graphs, as well as images of physical objects rendered on various mediums such as a computer display, paper product, transparency, etc. For example, various graphics such as line graphs, bar charts and pie charts have been quite popular in the presentation of business data such as sales, budgets and the like.
Typically, a person can absorb and manipulate information placed in a visual or graphical context much faster than if the same information is represented merely by alphanumeric text or conveyed verbally. The person is also much more likely to retain that information. However, a balance must be maintained between presenting information in a manner so as to be more likely to be retained by the viewer and keeping the graphic presentation simple enough to be easily and quickly comprehended.
Traditional graphs and charts, such as bar and pie charts, work well only for small amounts of information and are typically only useful for presenting statistical information. Attempting to produce such graphs and charts for large amounts of information leads to presenting the information in such small increments, such as bars (in a bar chart) or wedges (in a pie chart), as to lead to confusion, not to mention the greatly reduced chance that a viewer would retain the information presented.
Further, when similar types of information are being grouped together as a divisible unit, such as in the same bar or wedge of a chart, the confusion is compounded. Still further adding to the confusion would be the addition of indicia coding to selected information in the divisible unit, such as attempting to indicia code certain portions of a bar (in a bar chart) already having four components while ensuring that the individual components remain identifiable.
Nor do such charts and graphs do well in providing the overall picture of how the information is organized as a whole, such as how the divisible units (each formed of a variety of different types of information) are related to each other. Simply stating that two or more charts or portions of charts are related may not be enough to enable a viewer to comprehend the interrelationship of the information presented.
There is thus the need for a way to create and display information in a graphic representation that presents the information concisely and in a well organized manner in order to reduce the likelihood of confusion and maximize retention in a viewer and further to increase the viewer""s understanding of the organization and interrelation of the various pieces of information with each other. There is further a particular need for such a system in the art of conveying information regarding network frameworks such as a web architecture framework.
A system, method and article of manufacture are provided for conveying redundancies and omissions among components of a network framework such as a web architecture framework. First, an area of an existing network framework is determined in which redundancies and omissions exist. Next, a pictorial representation of the existing network framework is presented along with a plurality of its components. The foregoing redundancies and the omissions are then highlighted by indicia coding the components of the existing network that reside in the area.
As such, a diagnostic analysis of redundant efforts and gaps in a current implementation of the existing network framework is effectively conveyed. In one aspect of the present invention, the redundancies and the omissions include redundancies and omissions with respect to business efforts or the current implementation of technology using the components of the existing network framework. Further, the omissions may be indicated by a lack of indicia coding.
In another aspect of the present invention, the present invention may be used to convey information regarding components of the existing network framework such as security services, network services, web services, client services, integration capabilities, data services, directory services, management services, operation services, or developer services. In the alternative, the components of the existing network framework may include commerce-related services, content-related services, administration-related services, customer-related services, or education-related services.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the indicia coding may be selected from the group of indicia coding including texture coding, color coding, and shading coding. As an option, a legend may be presented which defines the indicia coding with respect to the redundancies and the omissions.